


Are you ignoring me?

by b43b3n



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Religion, Texting, add as bae, because we all need some happiness right now, remove as friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b43b3n/pseuds/b43b3n
Summary: She unfriended Yousef and immediately regretted it, but the website about getting over ex boyfriends told her that she had made the right move./Oh for fucks sake, he’s not my ex-boyfriend, he’s just a guy. He’s just a guy who I like, a guy who’s a fucking atheist, and a guy I’m going to get over./





	Are you ignoring me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've already written a couple of quick fics about Sana's thoughts and feelings and so on and have finally managed to write something happy during this trying time.

There had been the text, the dream shattering, game-changing message that Sana  just couldn’t reply to. She wasn’t angry and she wasn’t heartbroken, no, she didn’t know Yousef enough to allow that, but she was still sad.

Sad wasn’t a delicate enough word to describe how she felt, but ‘Sad’ wasn’t really a strong enough word. Sad just wasn’t descriptive enough for that. So Sana opted out of explaining to her friends why she wasn’t making an effort to smile that week.

She unfriended Yousef and immediately regretted it, but the website about getting over ex boyfriends told her that she had made the right move.

_Oh for fucks sake, he’s not my ex-boyfriend, he’s just a guy. He’s just a guy who I like, a guy who’s a fucking atheist, and a guy I’m going to get over._

Soon enough her “sadness” gave away to irritation, and by the time that Thursday afternoon had rolled around and she came home to find a living room full of her brother’s friends, she wasn’t automatically smiling at Yousef. Instead, she met his cheery “hello” with a curt “hi” before disappearing into her room.

That night she got a text from Yousef.

To Sana. 9:08pm:

**Hey this is Yousef  I got ur number from Vilde**  
was nice 2 c u 2day  
Sad we didn’t get 2 talk. 

To Sana. 9:43pm:

**Up2?**

Sana didn’t reply, which would have been fine if her brother didn’t have his friends over again the next day, and if her avoidance skills were better. Her tactics to stay in her room worked until she felt the call of the food in the fridge. She waited until she thought that the boys were settled watching a football game to make her secret journey, she quietly shut her door behind her and tiptoed to the kitchen.

The fridge was not well stocked, but towards the back was a small punnet of cherry tomatoes which passed as a snack. She closed the fridge door and jumped, Yousef was standing right there with a big stupid smile on his face.

“Hey Sana” He said

“Hey” She moved to go past him but he stood in the way.

“Are you… ignoring me?”

_Yes, now piss off back to atheist land._

“No, I just have a lot of homework to do.” She told him.

“You have so much homework that you don’t even have enough time to reply to a text?”

_Ah, shit._

“What text?”

“I texted you last night… Vilde gave me your number” He looked confused and took a step back.

“Ah. Yeah. No. That’s not my number. My friends and I have this agreement where we never give out each other’s numbers, we’ve had bad experiences with it in the past” she lied and pushed past him and back into her room.

She had a mini Russ meeting in a cafe with Sara who was unofficially her deputy, and a good deputy at that, they talked possible concept ideas and got no further on that front. Sara wasn’t all that bad really, not since Sana had proved to her, her “party girl” status the week before. They found themselves laughing about how their names were going to get confused on paper and how Sana was going to be the sober mother of the bus. Sana even felt brave enough to admit that her parents really weren’t okay with the idea of alcohol in their house and Sara said that next Russ meeting would happen somewhere else.

It was a good meeting.

On the way home the tram was overcrowded and Sana was forced to stand, squished, up at the front. Normally her hijab had the power of repelling people, but that rule didn’t seem to apply on public transport. There were people in her personal space, there was a shoulder brushing hers, there was a bag hitting her back, and it was all extremely irritating. Then the tram crashed.

It was an intersection on a busy road and some young reckless driver hadn’t been paying attention to the huge fucking tram which was happily following all traffic laws of going on green and stopping on red. There was a squeal of brakes, Sana instinctively ducked, and then tram stopped very suddenly, she fell over and the fat man beside her half fell on her as the front windscreen of the tram smashed above them.

There were a few shouts and a couple of screams but the fat man quickly got off her and helped her to her feet. The glass was safety glass, She was okay, everyone was okay.

“Are you okay?” asked the fat man

“I think so” she replied, and was helped out of the tram by a kind lady.

The tram driver followed her out and started apologizing profusely to her, while being very clear that it wasn’t his fault. She nodded at his questions and told him that she was fine and that she hadn’t hit her head. Sana didn’t feel like she was saying the words, instead it was all on autopilot, the same way she had felt giving a speech in front of her class in the 8th grade.

“Sana! Sana!” a voice called out to her and someone pushed through the crowd to her.

_Yousef._

The people around her parted to let him through.

“Are you okay” he put his hand on her shoulder; it was a physical touch she didn’t mind.

“Yes, yeah. I think so” she said

“Do you need to sit down?”

“No just get me away from all these fucking people”

Yousef took her hand and pulled her through the people. He dropped her hand after they were out of the crowd and Sana found herself missing his hand in hers.

_Don’t do this to yourself, he doesn’t believe in Allah._

“I feel like an Ice cream. Do you want an ice cream?” he said suddenly

“Uh um... okay. Yes”

He turned into an unassuming shop that had a green, red, and white door and “Eis” written in big gold letters. Sana stepped through the threshold into a brightly lit but cosy store and ordered herself a Nutella gelato which Yousef managed to pay for.

“Are you like actually okay?” he asked once they were seated at the window.

“Yes, yeah, just a little surprised and shocked”

“Oh thank Allah”

_Funny._

“But I’m going to have a bruise where that man fell on me” She said.

“ahahAHAHAAHA how will you survive?”

“I won’t, I’m going to suffer long term injuries that will cause me an early death”

Yousef laughed again “You’re funny”

Sana blushed, no one called her funny. Then, tempted by curiosity, she asked the big question. “Why don’t you believe in Allah?”

“Good question. Why do _you_ believe in Allah?”

_Oh for fucks sakes_

“Don’t patronize me, I’m not trying to prove that Allah is real, I asked _you_ what _you_ think”

“Okay… wow you’re very direct. Well… I don’t strictly not believe in Allah. I believe in something, I just don’t think Allah is it, and it’s certainly not that fucker Jesus Christ”

Sana found that funny.

“Like, yeah, maybe Allah is real, and that would be cool but I just don’t see why he cares what people do, whether they drink or not or have sex and so on.” Sana opened her mouth to speak but he kept talking “But, don’t you interject with why Islam is the way it is, you said you’re not trying to prove a point”

_Smart guy._

“I think you have a valid point” she said. “Let us agree to disagree”

“And for the record, I’m not a non-believer because I got sick all the rules of Islam, I respect rules in religion, it helps life make sense”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean have you not seen your friends when they’re off their faces at parties. Sure it’s fun until they all end up with fucked livers”

Their conversation moved on from religion and jumped to TV shows and their mutual love of Game of Thrones which Sana’s mother was not to find out about! Sana wanted Daenerys on the iron throne, Yousef wanted Jon Snow. They talked about the kids at Yousef’s work, and how one of the little girls thought that punching people was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Sana talked how boss she was at being a bus boss.

Yousef was really cool, he was a really nice guy and he made her laugh and her heart do tiny little backflips when he did impressions of the kids at the kindergarten.

They left an hour later with their ice creams long finished and walked back to Sana’s house. She wasn’t quite feeling like braving public transport again after the crash. They kept up their conversation and talked about music and movies and ‘fuck Brexit’ until they came to the corner of Sana’s street when Yousef stopped with a strange look on his face.

“Hey, what’s up” Sana asked him.

“Sana… I... I like you.” He said with a nervous confidence.

“Thanks?”

_Muslims can only marry Muslims. Muslims can only marry Muslims. Muslims can only marry Muslims. MUSLIMS CAN ONLY MARRY MUSLIMS SO STOP STOP STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP. I like you too I like you too I like you too but stop stopstopstopstopstop._

Yousef looked a little thrown off by the expression on her face and snapped out of whatever nervousness he had “Yeah, yeah okay. I get it. Muslims can only marry Muslims. Never mind”

_Shit did I say that out loud?_

“Look Sana, um I’ll see you around. It was nice hanging ou-“

“-I like you too”

“Oh.” He said “but… I know religion is important to you, I don’t want to impose”

“I don’t want to impose either. Unless you’re actually considering converting” she joked awkwardly.

“Depends if I have a good enough reason too”

_Oh. Ohh. Okay._

“But I do actually have to go”

“Okay Yousef, I’ll see you around. Text me!”

“Yeah sure, can I get your number?” he stepped towards her, so close they were almost touching.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. He already has it._

“Yousef… uh, you already have it”

“What?” he said, confused for a moment before he realized what she meant and grinned “Oh my god, you’re so sneaky”

“That’s me” She smiled up at him, their faces were close, their face were close, THEIR FACES WERE CLOSE AND THEIR! FACES! WERE! CLOSE!.

_This is the bit in the movies where the stupid white boy kisses the stupid white girl… God I wish that were me._

“I’ll see you around Sana” he said and then leant in and kissed her.

His lips touched hers, and then suddenly he was gone, walking down the street with a slight swagger in his step.

“Bye!” she called out after him and walked up the road to her house, smiling widely.

_I just had my first kiss!_

Life was awesome; things were going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know in the comments below. (haahhah fuck I belong on youtube not the crusty world of fanfics)
> 
> Also let's play a game of "spot the meme". 
> 
> Again, I don't know anything about Islam so if I've said something wrong then please do correct me. I do however, know what it is like to be religious so if I'm making sound like "Islam is all about rules and u need to stop saying that" then um... surprise... every religion has it's own "code" of behavior which can be really important to individuals. 
> 
> Takk.


End file.
